gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Unknown
Super Smash Brothers Unknown is unknown as to what console it will be released, when it will be released, or if it exists. It is admittedly fictional... Characters (Bold = Unlockable, Italcized = Newcomer) Mario series Mario Luigi peach bowser Wario series Wario Mona Ashley Captain Syrup Yoshi series Yoshi Kamek Donkey Kong series Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong King K Rool Mario RPG series Geno Fawful Vivian Count Bleck Zelda series Link Zelda Ganondorf Midna Metroid series Samus Aran Ridley Sylux Metroid Prime Pokemon series Pikachu Red (AKA Pokemon Trainer) (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard) Team Rocket (Meowth, Koffing, Ekans) Mew-Two Kirby series Kirby Metaknight King Dedede Adeleline Star Fox series Fox Wolf Slippy Krystal F-Zero series Captain Falcon Jody Summer Samurai Goroh Black Shadow Mother/Earthbound series Ness Paula Masked Man Porky Fire Emblem series Marth Ike Lyndis Black Knight Pikmin series Olimar & Pikmin Kid Icarus series Pit Eggplant Wizard Ice Climbers series Nana and Popo Punch-Out series Little Mac Golden Sun series Isaac Felix Stafy series Stafy Custom Robo series Ray MK Advance Wars series Sami Andy Captain Rainbow series Captain Rainbow Marvelous Bunch series Max, Dino, and Jack Chibi-Robo series Chibi Robo Joy Mech Fight series Sukapon Star Tropics series Mike Jones Tomato Adventure series Demiru Pro Wrestling series Star Man Animal Crossing series Animal Crosser Elite Beat Agents series Elite Beat Agents Mole Mania series Digger D Mole Sin and Punishment series Saki Amamiya Mysterious Murasame Castle series Takamaru Mach Rider series Mach Rider Trace Memory series Ashley Robbins Misc. Nintendo series Mr. Game and Watch Mii Nester Captain N Sonic series Sonic Tails Vectorman series Vectorman Streets of Rage series 'Blaze Fielding Metal Gear Solid series Solid Snake kimba the withe lion series king kimba ' '''queen kitty ' Castlevania series ''Simon Belmont'' Contra series ''Bill Rizer'' Rocket Knight Adventures series ''Sparkster'' ''Axel Gear'' Mega Man series ''Mega Man'' Street Fighter series ''Ryu'' Power Stone series ''Edward Falcon'' Resident Evil series ''Leon S Kennedy'' Final Fantasy series ''Black Mage'' ''Cloud Strife'' Dragon Quest series ''Edrick'' Chrono Trigger series ''Crono'' Soul Calibur series ''Taki'' Klonoa series ''Klonoa'' Pac-Man series ''Pac-Man'' Tekken series ''Heihachi'' Battletoads series ''Rash, Zitz, and Pimple'' Banjo-Kazooie series ''Banjo & Kazooie'' Perfect Dark series ''Joanna Dark'' Killer Instinct series ''Fulgore'' Bomberman series ''Bomberman'' Pulseman series ''Pulseman'' Double Dragon series ''Billy Lee'' Ninja Gaiden series ''Ryu Hayabusa'' Harvest Moon series ''Jack'' Cooking Mama series ''Cooking Mama'' No More Heroes series ''Travis Touchdown'' Mad World series ''Jack Cayman'' De Blob series ''De Blob'' Stages All stages from the three previous games are present. I'll only be listing new stages... Mario series Bowser's Castle Zelda series Old Man's Cave Mario Kart series Rainbow Road kimba thw wthie lion series jungle Punch-Out series Boxing Ring Advance Wars series War Field Pro Wrestling series Wrestling Arena Sonic series Death Egg Zone Castlevania series Dracula's Castle Contra series Jungle Mega Man series Dr. Wily's Lair Resident Evil series Raccoon City Assist Trophies (I'm not listing all the Pokemon...) Hammer Brother (Mario) 9-Volt (Wario) Poochy (Yoshi) Stanley Bugman (Donkey Kong) Tingle (Zelda) Metroid (Metroid) Knuckle Joe (Kirby) Andross (Star Fox) Pico (F-Zero) Jeff (Earthbound) Glass Joe (Punch-Out) Doctor Wright (Sim City) ''Tin-Star (Tin Star)'' ''Diskun (Famicom Disk System)'' ''Donbe (Shin Onigashima)'' Doctor Robotnik (Sonic) ''Ecco the Dolphin (Ecco the Dolphin)'' ''Ristar (Ristar)'' Grey Fox (Metal Gear Solid) ''Goemon (Mystical Ninja)'' ''Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)'' ''Radd Spencer (Bionic Commando)'' ''Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers)'' ''Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney)'' ''Yuffie Kirisagi (Final Fantasy 7)'' ''Rocket Slime (Dragon Quest)'' ''Robo (Chrono Trigger)'' ''Taizo Hori (Dig Dug)'' ''Cassandra (Soul Calibur)'' ''Yoshimitsu (Tekken)'' ''Jago (Killer Instinct)'' ''Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' ''Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie)'' ''Master Higgins (Adventure Island)'' ''Ayane (Dead or Alive'') ''Bucky (kimba the white lion) claw (kimba the white lion) Items To be done... Alternate Forms Several characters have alternate forms. Some of these may alter the characters only cosmetically, others may be even much different. These can be accessed through a sub-options menu when you select these characters. Mario: Doctor Mario, Metal Mario, Shadow Mario, Construction Mario, 8-bit Mario Luigi: Mr. L, Weegee (heh) Peach: Daisy, Pauline, Rosalina Bowser: Wart, Dry Bones, Bowser Junior, drak Bowser Yoshi: Boshi, Birdo Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong Senior, Donkey Kong Junior Wario: Waluigi, Smithy, classic Wario Link: Toon Link, Young Link, Deku Link, Goron Link, Zora Link Wolf Link, Zelda: Toon Zelda, Sheik, Tetra Ganondorf: Toon Ganondorf, Ganon Samus Aran: Dark Samus, Zero Suit Samus Ridley: Meta Ridley Pikachu: Raichu, Pichu Red: Dawn (Mudkip, Treeko, Blaziken), Rival (Bulbasaur, Charmeleon, Blastoise) Mew-Two: Mew, Lucario,riolu Kirby: Jigglypuff, Gooey Fox: Falco, Peppy Captain Falcon: Blood Falcon, Rick Wheeler Ness: Ninten, Lucas, Claus Paula: Kumatora Marth: Roy Olimar: Louie Pit: Classic Pit Little Mac: King Hippo, Bald Bull, Soda Popinski Stafy: Stapy Star Man: Amazon Animal Crosser: Tom Nook Sonic: Werehog, Metal Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles Solid Snake: Meryl, Raiden, Liquid Snake Simon Belmont: Richter Belmont, Soma Cruz, Alucard Bill Rizer: Lance Bean Mega Man: X, EXE, Volnutt, Star Force Ryu: Ken, Dan, Akuma Leon S Kennedy: Jill Valentine Black Mage: White Mage, Red Mage, Vivi Cloud Strife: Squall, Zack, Sephiroth Crono: Magus, Frog, Luca, Sora Pac-Man: Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Man Junior, Ghost Heihachi: Jin Kazama Billy Lee: Jimmy Lee king kimba:simba,scar Queen Kitty:nala,zira Cooking Mama: Gardening Mama,sincince papa Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games